The Dark Flame
by Kageneko Ruler
Summary: This story is a retelling of the first Dark Souls, with a few twists and turns I intend to implement along the way as a good surprise. The main focus is on a Chosen Undead who, unlike others, is more similar to humans than her own kin. Although, just how far will those similarities go? And will she ever discover her past before she was branded?
1. Freedom

_**Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **I do not own Dark Souls, nor the rest of the Soulsborne series. FromSoftware and its respective president, Hidetaka Miyazaki, are the only ones that lay claim to such a lofty franchise.**_

 ** _Without further ado, here is my first fanfic. I do hope you enjoy._**

Speech: "Yo."  
Thoughts: 'Damn, I screwed up.'  
Memories: **'Oh my. Am I burning?'**

* * *

The first sensation which registered into my already sluggish mind was the mismatched array of colors blinding my sight. Next came the feeling of being encased in stone as my limbs barely register the commands given to them. This was the first day at the Undead Asylum, adjusting to my body.

The following day was composed the same as the previous one. Becoming fully accustomed to my body was a rather joyous occasion. That was until all hope had bled out of me. Both in the literal and figurative sense. It was my fault the entire Asylum had been painted red.

Being the only Undead who still retained blood within my decayed flesh made me quite the outcast. Even amongst my kind. My experience here only led to one conclusion;

Hope was an illusion only the foolish would cling to. The few who remained sane to this day should simply surrender and waste away, it was what I'm currently attempting. However, despite my adamant refusal to admit it…

I could not go Hollow. It is an impossibility given how Undead live. No matter how many times I had made the attempt to let go of everything, to lose my sanity, my very subconscious seems to resist.

'Why does it resist anyway? 'Tis ridiculous to even remain lucid! How much longer until the end of the world anyway? How long will it take until I cease to be? Oh, if only I no longer existed. It would be a blessing.'

Clutching a peculiar doll, my dried flesh still shivered against the frigid sensation of stone.

A heavy sigh escaped my parted lips. Before I could return to my meaningless thoughts, the groaning of rusted metal greeted my ears. Tilting my head back, my eyes were transfixed on the knight above. He was free. He managed to reach freedom. And this, in turn, gave birth to an uncharacteristic urge to rebel against my fate. To live my life as I see fit.

"H..H.." I attempted to speak. To question how he had escaped. I needed to know. Too much time had passed with every failed attempt, I couldn't help my need to **know**.

Before I could make another attempt at speaking, lamentably, he interrupted me. "You're no Hollow, eh? Thank goodness… Here is this key I found for your cell. I will meet you properly further inside. Stay alive, will you?"

Without any further prompt, a corpse was promptly dumped into the vacuous space in front of me. Even after jumping a little my body made due to the temporary fright, I silently thanked the gods for the smallest of miracles. Although… Were it not for the unsavory decay of my flesh, I would have most likely emitted a high-pitched squeal at what, I guess, could be considered as being spooked. And I didn't need an individual to consider me to be a dainty maiden.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I inched my way to the body and looted the key which was lodged through its chest. A rather unique method to kill, certainly. Rather commendable if I were to say so myself.

My right arm extended out, my hand closing on the means to my escape.

* * *

 _ **' Held by chains and gagged by cloth, as I am currently unable to tear the bastard limb from limb, I could only glare through my crimson locks of hair at the bloody god who sacrificed my family. For what, I did not know. However, he had to pay. He will be subjected to the worst form of torture imaginable. It was the only thing he deserved. And as I was branded because of him, as I became an Undead, I could only curse his name and his kin. Gwyn. I will make you pay. And if not me, someone will.'**_

* * *

I came to with a jolt. Just what was that? A memory? A hallucination? A shiver ran down my spine.

Whatever the case, despite the now bizarre fear of hollowing settling over my shoulders, I set off. Opening my cell and traversing the hall was rather simplistic. Killing the Hollows that did not have any hostile intent was merely a bonus as their souls, although meager, empowered me.

It was a rather strange sensation too. Not too dissimilar to bathing one's self and having your attention drift away. Strange, yet pleasant to the utmost degree.

I had to wonder. Just how will it feel if I were to take millions of souls?

After the umpteenth madman was felled to my hands via a swift shove down the stairs with multiple sickening cracks to my satisfaction, I glared down at the misshapen shape that remained. Absorbing its soul was thrice as satisfying given the ball of iron it almost hit me with.

Going back down the stairs, I gingerly slipped into the small hole in the wall only to freeze in place.

The sight which greeted me left me paralyzed. The sight before me left me without a word to say. And what could I have done? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And no matter how many times I vehemently denied it, there was nothing that could change reality.

My savior was dying.

"You can't die now. You can't." A raspy, dry voice shakily escaped my parted lips. It sounded a little too harsh to my ears despite the attempt to speak quietly. Even so, the desperation within my chest could not be mistaken for anything else.

From what I can see, even turning his gaze my way must have taken a large effort on his part.

"You are a godsend, to come at this moment… I'm done for, I'm afraid… My insides are damaged… I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. Hah hah… Hear me out, will you?"

That was enough. I may not have left anything behind once arriving in this gods forsaken prison, but I Could not. Will not to leave him to die.

Kneeling, I gently slipped my arm across his back and lifted him to his feet in the most considerable manner I could muster as I ignored every sound of protest he made.

"Please, do not give up. It may be hypocritical of me to say this… But you must live for me. As I will live on your behalf. Let us try our best as we think of one another." While I was thankful for the excess of mindless Undead I slaughtered and their souls for easing my ability to speak, I sounded desperate. It was a desperate attempt to attempt to stave off insanity in this manner anyway. And yet… His silent nod gave me a reassurance that we may continue down our path to the future. Together as comrades.

Once arriving at the bonfire not far from the shortcut nearby, I carefully lowered the man in my arms as the warmth of the Flame washed over us. It was an indescribable sensation. I had not felt this serene in the many decades I was sure that must have passed me by. This bonfire felt as if it were my shelter. No, that did not convey my thoughts properly. It is my home.

"I am Oscar of Astora. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The knight broke through my thoughts only to cause another to replace it with another.

What is my name? If I were to have any right to such a thing, there was only one thought which appeared in the forefront of my mind. The appearance of lava and fire.

"I do not remember. However, I ask you to call me Láng."

* * *

 **Well, that was a rather unspectacular cliffhanger. Could have been better too. As for the pacing, it fits rather well for someone desperate to be free. Don't you think so? And considering certain locations and enemies from the game, the pace would differ between decent and steady for specific circumstances. And then there's enemies like Ornstein and Smough who would practically drive her to desperation. Maybe. Can't go on and spoil everything, can I~?**

 **In any case, the next chapter will be up in a few days. Take care!**


	2. Uh oh

**_Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _I do not own Dark Souls, nor the rest of the Soulsborne series. FromSoftware and its respective president, Hidetaka Miyazaki, are the only ones that lay claim to such a lofty franchise._**

 ** _Without further ado, here is the second chapter to my fanfic. I do hope you enoy._**

Speech: "Hey."  
Thoughts: 'And here I fall off another cliff. How lovely.'  
Memories: **'Oooo… That gold armor looks-'**

* * *

With the main room that lay ahead locked, and I was certain I did not recollect passing through there, the only other path that was left was to return to the stairs where I found Oscar wounded. And retracing our steps was simplistic enough.

Scaling the steps, I found a rather irritating fact that now plagued me. Right beside the cadaver I had slain before was another Hollow. Where in bloody Izalith did these Undead come from, thin air?

'And would you look at that, it fires arrows too.' I thought idly, and rather grateful that the knight beside me intercepted its path with his shield. And judging from its make, it looks quite sturdy.

Once he silently lowered his shield, I rushed forward and grasped the skull of the former human with both my hands. Without any hesitation, I then proceeded to bash madman's head against the wall. Again, and again. I did not stop until my companion cleared his throat, his face concealed by that well-crafted helmet of his. Although, given the tone in his voice, it was easy to see that he was both disappointed and somewhat unnerved by my brutality.

"Must you be so… Brazen? I did not utter a word before out of respect, however…" Hearing the hesitation to continue his line of speech, and that he had turned his gaze away from me, I realized just what made him nervous. And it wasn't my act of violence.

I was almost in the nude. And back in human form.

While I was grateful that this man had offered me Humanity to revert my body's decayed state to the form it was meant to have, it did not change one fundamental thing. A man almost saw me in all my glory.

Feeling my cheeks light up, I jumped off the current set of stairs we currently occupied for the other right below us.

"D-Don't look! Please, can you find me some clothing I may wear? And a good weapon too if you can." I practically screeched, leaning my back against the wall behind me. Wrapping one arm over my chest and the other grabbing my lower garment tightly to prevent it from slipping off me any further, I found that I was well out of sight. Unless he were to peek from above…

"Do not worry, I'll find you something." Oscar stated plainly before his footfalls dimmed the further away he went on his venture.

* * *

Hours must have passed by, most like. I practically dozed off more than once here. 'Although, I do think that taking a brief nap would be a good idea.'

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Suddenly having my shoulder shaken, I awoke with a jolt. "Eep!"

"Shhh! Do you wish for the demon to find us? Get dressed and let's go. Quickly." The hushed voice of the knight of Astora froze me in place for a moment.

'A demon? That explains the rumbling of stone from time to time. But, why here?'

Whatever the case, I pushed my thoughts aside. I could always ponder on life's mysteries another day. I need survive; I refuse to lose my human body.

Watching him go back up the stairs before heading up the second set, I hurried until I had donned what he had left at my feet. Quickly looking over the article of clothing granted to me, I found the black steel's level of adhesion to be rather alarming. Especially with how it stuck to my flesh and fit my form almost perfectly.

Finishing up the task at record time, I picked up the simple straight sword nearby and promptly followed where my companion was heading.

'I must say, the sight isn't that bad.' I mused as I pushed onward past the man, taking only a moment to absorb the stunning scenery and each snowy mountain.

After slaying a few more lost fools who had lost their sanity, we were soon greeted by a wall of thick, condensed fog.

"Hm… Do you believe our ghastly warden is through here?"

He nodded his affirmative. "Indeed. Once we go through here, we will finish our battle to escape this place. Do you have a plan?"

'Do I have any plans? And why would he follow my command? Well, if there's a chance of it working…'

"We will make both demons fight amongst each other! If not, we can at least get them to harm one another enough to commit a killing blow."

* * *

Kneeling upon the balcony which looked over the large room and the single demon below, I heard Oscar mutter something about having to deal with another insane woman under his breath. How rude.

Filing his words for another day, a better occasion for our interrogation, I promptly leapt from the ledge of the balcony and plummeted to the demon below. With the height of the fall increasing my speed and the blade plunging into its skull, the demon collapsed onto the ground. And, as expected, the ground gave way to the combined weight of the demon and the hammer it held. However, I was still on top of the monster. And, as I froze up in fright, I did not leap to safety on time.

Holding to my weapon as if my life depended on it, I screamed my lungs off until the impact came.

Being abruptly thrown off the fat bastard was rather unsavory. Still having my weapon intact, and in my hands, was a wonderful thing. But standing on my two feet and witnessing two very pissed off creatures of nightmares glaring my way hatefully, I couldn't help but wish I was back in my cell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Well, before going to sleep, my muse hit me. Hard. And being smacked around by my muse for a while got me to write this sooner. If there's any confusion as to why I skipped the Asylum Demon in the beginning, well…_**

 ** _There will be moments when memories lapse. How she breezed by without dying may be surprising, even with her mind being occupied, but I will be noting down the reason later. And for a person who has been alive for countless decades, you can be certain that she won't always be a reliable narrative. Especially since her thoughts will be flawed on some subjects._**

 ** _With this out of the way, I'll now go to sleep. I must be ready for work in a few hours as well._**

 ** _If there's any questions, suggestions or criticism, don't hesitate to let me know. Take care!_**


	3. The Start of an Adventure

_**Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **I do not own Dark Souls, nor the rest of the Soulsborne series. FromSoftware and its respective president, Hidetaka Miyazaki, are the only ones that lay claim to such a lofty franchise.**_

 _ **Without further ado, here is the second chapter to my fanfic. I do hope you enoy.**_

Speech: "I'm screwed, aren't I?"  
Thoughts: 'Free souls here. Souls there. Free souls everywhere~!'  
Memories: **'Is that… No, really. Was that meant to be a dragon? It was slippery too…'**

* * *

"Why?! Why did I even think this was a good idea?!"

Diving forward, I narrowly avoided another swing from this gargantuan nightmare. The sudden gust following the attack serving as a beneficial boost to launch me further away.

Rising back to my feet, I broke into a dash to avoid the near immediate magical wave that was meant to come afterward. The room itself I found myself in was large enough to house ninety dozen of these monstrosities and still have plenty of space left over. The demons themselves, however, were still rather horrifying to look at. And judging by height, given that I was a few inches shorter than Oscar, I could verify that even he wouldn't reach this thing's ankle.

Fifty or so steps away, I turned around and analyzed the situation. There was the original warden to this prison and a second, more powerful demon. Both towered over me and could cross the distance to where I was in half the time I ran. I could easily become paste were one to simply step on me. They were also more intelligent than what their appearance let on. However, they also seemed to despise each other as much as their hate for Undead. This came as a surprise when I watched my 'warden' swing its hammer across the face of the Stray Demon.

I had also made the mistake of searching for an escape route. That resulted in both demons swinging their weapons in a downward stroke at an attempt to crush me, both temporarily working together to prevent me from departing.

'I must say, their appearance is rather unflattering… All this corpulent mass was bouncing all over the place, their squashed face and sharp teeth… Wait, does their blood is a sickly yellow pus? Ewww! There's too many things that's just wrong.'

Suppressing a shudder after that momentary thought, I backpedaled out of reach when the Stray Demon slammed its hammer, staff, whatever in damned Izalith the weapon was called into the abdomen of the Asylum Demon, which in turn caused it to double over and stay still. And while I could have left it at that and let the warden die, I opted to counter for a change.

Before the Stray Demon could finish off my initial target before this mess happened, I dashed in and slashed with a ferocity I didn't know I had. Simply allowing the stress and rage from my entire life here in this hellhole practically consume me, I lashed out with reckless abandon. While my attacks were somewhat precise, attacking at the Stay's foot and ankles, they weren't as accurate as I would have liked. Even my mind could admit to that behind this blind rage.

Ceasing his actions, the Stray Demon decided I was the bigger threat given by the copious amount of blood it was losing. Bringing down the weapon in a downward stroke, it attempted to crush me again. And given the gust of wind that would accompany it, I took extra precaution to avoid that. And given the gust of wind that would accompany it, I took extra precaution to avoid that nasty little trick before it badly wounded me. That was when the craziest idea overcame my anger.

'Wait. Couldn't I just use this thing as leverage? It would help.'

Resolute, I threw my sword to a location near the Asylum Demon. Which was rather far away given that I can barely see the thing where I currently stood. And without further delay, I jumped onto the Stray's weapon and grabbed on as best I could.

* * *

~ Oscar ~

He found himself perplexed. While killing one demon would have been enough for him, certainly more than enough to escape, this woman he had rescued seemed to be intent on getting herself killed. None in their right mind would consider pitting two demonic creatures against one another. It was madness.

What was even more bizarre was that the two demons were fighting one another. As he could not have seen this event from the balcony, he made certain to descend into the room which led to the exit. And from the large hole in the ground, he could see the large expanse of space beneath him. While the Asylum itself was grand in size, he didn't imagine that it was this large. And he had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't the full extent of the prison as a whole.

As for the three-way battle, he would have plunged down into the hole in the ground and struck at a demon. The only thing preventing him from doing this was because of the constant change in all combatants' positions. While he was no coward, Oscar was no fool. If he jumped down to strike his opponent only for it to move aside, he would be badly injured and at the Demons' mercy.

But soon came the window of opportunity he was waiting for.

When Láng thought it a good idea to throw away her weapon and climb onto the creature's staff, it kept the beast in place. And that was more than enough reason for him to take a plunge.

* * *

~Láng~

That was sudden. I did not expect for Oscar to suddenly drop down and stab the skull of the demon I was facing. What I also didn't expect was to be flung towards the Asylum Demon at breakneck speed. I felt my throat constrict, or was I emitting a high-pitched squeal? Hopefully it was the former. The wind resisting my launch really _hurt._ And all I could do was prepare the collision against its' face.

The impact caused pain to blossom on my side. Maybe the spikes on this demon's head also served to wound me upon impact as well. Whatever the case, however, I grabbed hold of one of these spiky protrusions to prevent falling and glared into the creature's eyes. Seeing the resignation on this once proud demon truly set me off.

"Look at you, a filthy coward! You believe yourself to be the warden to this Asylum? Then act like it! We will kill this Stray Demon together. And. You. Will. _**Serve me**_ **.** "

Part of me was half frightened at my words, this uncharacteristic rage in me. Another half of me relished in watching the demon's prone, weak state be replaced by determination and a hate that matched my own. And after it lowered me to the ground gently with the use of its hammer, it made its way to the Stray.

Picking up the long sword I had thrown, I then made my way to my companion. Doing my best to ignore whatever nervousness I may feel now, my voice crackled a little with my attempt to be casual over this situation.

"Looks like our 'warden' is now an ally. We might want to help it before he gets himself killed."

When the knight turned his gaze towards me, I could have sworn that his face held an incredulous expression behind his plated helmet.

"What?"

"Hush! Do you want to fight the stronger Stray Demon, or get the key for free without having to fight the Asylum Demon?" I quipped a little too sassily in my opinion.

"I cannot believe you actually named a demon, let alone two of them." He groaned, most likely in a disapproving manner, but he did comply. And with us both working alongside the prison's warden, we dispatched the Stray rather easily. With my companion and I tearing into its foot and ankles while the recent addition to our team swung his hammer into the other demon's face, it easily became the quickest battle we had ever experienced thus far.

"That was a little too… Underwhelming. I thought it would have been a more impressive fight." While glad to be alive, I couldn't help but feel vastly disappointed. Here I thought it would have been an epic battle that would shake the prison's foundation. But, thinking on that line of thought, it was rather stupid of me to expect something grand so soon.

Taking a step forward, my legs immediately collapsed on me. My body shook, everything ached horridly, and my heart was beating over a thousand beats per minute.

I froze. My line of thought froze as well. What?

'Since when did I have a beating heart? And why is it so hard to breathe?'

I couldn't help but feel panic settling in. Wasn't I an Undead? We Undead did not need sleep, we do not have any need for food or any sort of beverage to quench or thirst. We do not have to breathe either. Nor do we physically tire as we can go walking on and on for countless years. For some Undead, they chose to partake in the things they did not need. To emulate the feeling of being normal, to be more like other Humans. And yet… I feel exhausted, my muscles practically screamed in protest at whatever attempt at movement I made, and this dizzying spell was beginning to settle in at an alarming rate. I could barely see anything in front of me.

'Am I an Undead at all? Being Human, having so many needs to survive… That certainly can't be me.' I rejected my current issue as best I could, giving my utmost effort in forcing my eyes to try focusing on what's in front of me. Taking deep breaths and calming myself helped. Oscar placing his hand on my shoulder and helping me to my feet certainly helped more.

Taking a minute to rest, my panic attack disappeared entirely. And while I can see clearly again, the constant pain and strain on my body demanded that I need help just to walk. And walk we did towards the Asylum Demon.

* * *

The hostile posture, the hammer being readied to swing, I knew the demon was confused. About what, I couldn't say. But this hostility and confusion wasn't directed at me, but rather Oscar. As my left arm was wound around Oscar for support, that left my right arm was free to use. Lifting my free hand, I attempted to placate the creature, albeit with minimal success.

"Listen. Apart from myself, he will be your master as well. Do keep this in mind from now on." Remembering what I said prior which made it obey, I sincerely hoped that it would heed my command. And it seemed that my worry was for naught as he did lower his weapon.

"Thank you. Now, can you get us out of this hole and allow us to use the key to leave? I'll make sure to lock the exit afterward."

Lowering his head, which I took for the demon to be acquiescing, I gestured to Oscar to climb onto the demon.

"Looks like we have our exit, don't you agree my fine knight?" I asked slyly, a grin upon my lips.

Grumbling, my companion grasped the skeletal tail. With him taking the position closest to the ground, I opted to sit upon the crown of bony protrusions on the Demon's head after much effort in climbing.

'It does not seem as if the pain on my body or my exhaustion would recover any time soon.' I noted irritably.

With a herculean leap, something I did not expect from the mass of fat I was currently riding, we easily made it out of the cavernous underground room and landed on solid ground.

Slowly descending from the Demon's skull, sliding from the back and eventually jumping off of his rump despite, I ignored the protest of my bones and took great care of my wince when my feet touched the brick floor.

Oscar removed himself from the Demon's tail and only had to deal with the shorter fall distance than I did. With no one onboard, the Asylum Demon proceeded to jump to an alcove above the balcony overlooking this room. Not long after did it drop back down without the hammer it usually wielded. Extending one of his small arms, the Demon opened his hand and dropped the key to the door right in front of me which I promptly caught in midair.

"Thank you. Instead of calling you Asylum Demon, I do believe it would be fitting to name you Warden Asilo. A fitting thing to be called, after your position and this location. Goodbye."

Finally heading for the exit, she inserted the key into its proper slot and turned it. The result was instant given that the double door immediately began to open. Before stepping outside, I swear I could have heard the Warden offer his farewell given by the monstrously deep baritone voice. I immediately disregarded it as I was sure I imagined it.

* * *

The exit turned out to be, well... It was _not_ an exit. After closing the doors behind us and locking it, Oscar and I were greeted by a very small incline with a path going up. I assumed there was a bridge or something that would take us elsewhere. Or some stairs that would allow us to descend from whatever mountainous region we were in. But no. We were stuck on a gods damned hill with no other direction to go from here. 

Simply dropping onto the ground on my back, I winced at the sharp sensation I felt. Aggravating my already weary body, especially my back with a sudden drop like that, was pretty stupid.

Oscar kneeled beside me, glancing at the falling snow with what I guess could be curiosity before turning his sights on me.

"Are you alright? Were you harmed?" The concern in his voice tugged at my heart. While I could have just answered him, or explained my ailment, I did not.

Shaking my head, I spoke in a hushed tone. "No, I am fine." I lied, "I just wish to rest a little."

Before the knight of Astora could respond, a raven with feathers darker than a moonless night swooped in. What was jarring was the size.

'Gwyn's flaming beard, this thing is twice the size of the Warden!'

Before either me or Oscar could act, it caught us in its talons. While the grip from the humongous bird was tight enough to give me difficulty to breath, it was surprisingly careful and soft as well.

And without any further delay, it flew off towards where the sun seemed to rise.

* * *

 **Well, after losing all the progress of this chapter three times, I guess you can say I was fairly irritated. But I managed to still take my time on this, though.**

 **Warden of Lore: I do hope this explains why I'm sticking to the characterizations. Indeed, Undead are humans who are branded with undeath. However, I do feel the need to segregate both kinds for a good reason. Although, I don't believe pointing out this reason would be a good idea just yet.~**  
 **Why spoil it when you can enjoy reading it in the following chapter?**

 **Addiccus Phinch: Why, thank you.~ I will be sure to continue onward and improve on my writing as the story progresses. Although, I wonder what you believe the idea is regarding what I'm doing.**

 **Araesson's Storm: Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad I caught your attention. Let's see if I can captivate you and the rest of the audience, shall we?**

 **If there's any questions, suggestions or criticism, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be a little swamped with work, but I will be sure to update this soon. Hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
